Escape the Nightmare
by Tix-san
Summary: Sonika has never had it easy in life, moving from one hell to another. So when Gumi comes along will she help Sonika escape the nightmare? Or will Sonika never wake from this terrible dream? SonikaxGumi


**A/N ok so this is my first fan fic EVER! So please be nice. I decided on Sonika and Gumi because I just think they're cute together. The whole story is written from Sonika's P.O.V. and contains adult themes. Oh and don't forget to R&R, please enjoy! P.S. in case you don't realise, this chapter is a flash back and I apologise if it annoys you.**

"**Escape The Nightmare"**

_5 years ago_

_I couldn't take it anymore. I hated it there… that horrible place, that stupid orphanage. Why did he leave me all alone? WHY? He knew what happened there, he knew what they did to us kids. So I ran away._

_I ran down the street crowded with people, rain pelting down around me. Tears streamed down my face. Where will I go? I had no one left. I was alone in this world, I knew nothing outside those orphanage walls… Outside that cruel place, where we were beaten daily, just for being alive. I kept running afraid to look back. Where will you go? The voice in my head asked. I didn't know I just had to leave. I quickly stole a glance back, which became a big mistake as I ran into someone. I fell to the ground with an oof. _

"_Uhh sorry" I mumbled._

_I looked up. It was a boy with shaggy dark blue hair just a few years older than me. "You should watch where you're going! Do you know who I am?" he asked me angrily. I shook my head. His face grew dark with rage as he picked me up by the collar of my shirt. "I'm Kaito fucking Shion, you bitch" he spat at me. I'd had enough of everyone treating me like crap, let alone this rich bastard_, _so I spat in his face. Not a good choice on my behalf. "You slut!" he yelled. He let go of me to wipe his face, the only encouragement I needed to run for it. "Come back here!" he yelled. "As If" I thought as I ran. _

_I could hear his footsteps in the distance, but he wasn't gaining on me. The downside was I had no idea where I was going and it was hard to see with all the rain. I turned down an alleyway, hoping to escape. "Ah shit" I muttered realising it was a dead end. I frantically looked around, hoping there was some where to hide. No such luck. He entered the alley, rage in his eyes._

"_You're gonna pay for this" he smirked. I put my fists up in front of my face ready for a confrontation. His smirk became a sadistic grin as he pulled out a pocket knife. "Hope you're ready to die!" he yelled as he lunged forward, knife streaking towards my face. I dodged but the knife still scratched my face. He continued slashing at me as I backed up, evading as best I could. A few times he would cut me, my arms and face letting blood. Eventually I was backed into the wall, with no place to go. I was trapped and I was going to die. His smile widened as saw my fear, knowing he had won, and I had lost. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. _

_BANG!_

_I opened my eyes. Kaito's smug grin faded as he slowly turned around. There at the entryway of the alley was a boy older than Kaito, with long purple hair tied up in a ponytail. He had a handgun pointed at Kaito's chest. "I suggest you get out of here before I blow your brains out, Kaito" the boy said fiercely. "G-Gakupo" I stammered. It was him, the boy who left me all alone. Fresh tears fell down my face as I saw my best friend. "Hey Sonika, long time no see huh?" he replied casually. Kaito looked between the two of us, confusion crossing his face. He glared at me, "I'll deal with you later" Kaito spat at me before running out the alleyway._

_I sank to floor out of fear and relief. I was alive and I'd found my only friend. He walked over and offered me his hand. I took it gingerly afraid it was just a dream. "Come on, we'll go to my place" he smiled at me._

_That night he took me to his apartment. When I asked him how he could afford all this he just shrugged it off saying I didn't need to worry about it. He gave me food and cleaned up my wounds from my encounter with Kaito._

"_Gakupo, I don't know how to thank you for all this."_

_He looked away from me thoughtfully. Then his face turned serious… It scared me._

"_Come work for me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I'm running a gang Sonika, things are gonna change around here and I want your help."_

"_What makes you think I'll be any help? Did you see what just happened to me?"_

"_Yes… but I'll train you, teach you to fight. You'll be my second in charge."_

_I looked at him in shock. I'd heard about the gang wars going on I knew they were dangerous too. It wasn't something I wanted to be involved in and yet, Gakupo had just saved me, and I owed him._

"_I'll do it" I said with a sigh._

"_Thank you!" he squealed hugging me in a tight embrace._

"_What have I done…" I thought to myself. I'd just broken out of one nightmare and joined in another._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's chapter 1. Let me know what ya guys think. I'll be starting the real story next think of this as just an introduction to my story of magic. <strong>_


End file.
